It is common practice to apply wax to skis to reduce friction over snow or water and to the upper surface of water skis and surfboards to improve grip between the user's feet and the upper surface. For various reasons such as partial removal in use it is desirable to replace the wax coating from time-to-time. Best results are obtained when the residue or build-up from multiple previously applied coats, is completely removed prior to rewaxing. In the case of surfboards, the common practice has been to rub the surface with sand to remove the wax prior to application of a fresh coat. Solvent removers are known, but these leave a residue, and are generally more costly.
Ordinarily, the waxes used for these purposes are hard waxes, such as paraffin wax, carnauba wax, beeswax or mixtures thereof.
I have now found an effective solvent-type wax remover that is easy to use, leaves no residue on the surface, is free of petroleum components, is relatively inexpensive, and when used may be rinsed with water and leave no filmy residue.